Movie Night
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: "What about our own movie night?" Annabeth suggested. "I know that Chiron had this portable DVD player in the big house, and I can bring that and some movies in here."/ When Percy can't make it on a double date with Annabeth and their friends, they have their own movie night. Pure percabeth fluff.


**As suggested by carameltootsieroll, here is a percabeth fluff fic.**

 **Excuse the general suckiness of it because I'm in the middle of moving and super busy so I did this in sort of a rush and... Yeah.**

 **Hopefully things will be back to normal soon and that the move goes smoothly. :)**

* * *

Annabeth pulled her hair into a slightly neater ponytail than she'd had in her hair before, then surveyed what she was wearing in the mirror. Deciding that she liked the red T-shirt and jeans, she headed out of her cabin and started making her way to cabin three. Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Jason were all planning to go out to a nearby movie theater and catch whatever was playing. Piper had been adamant that they don't see something that her dad was in, so the others all agreed and Percy and Jason had joked about her dad's King of Sparta movie. Annabeth hadn't really gotten the joke, but whatever.

She knocked on the door of Percy's cabin, and when there was no answer, she knocked again.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "You in there?"

The door opened and Percy grinned at her weakly.

"Percy, you look awful." She frowned. He really did look awful; his eyes were bloodshot, his face was flushed, and even his nose was tinged pink a little. "What happened?"

"I have a little, um, head cold." Percy answered. Then he quickly added, "I'm fine, though. We can still go on the double date."

"Gods of Olympus, you even _sound_ terrible." Annabeth said worriedly. "How long have you been..."

"Don't know exactly." He broke off to cough. "Last night, I felt a little off, then next thing I know, I'm-" he suddenly stopped and sneezed loudly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go out while you're all-" Percy cut her off.

"Annabeth, I'll be fine. It's just a two hour movie and I'm not deathly sick or anything."

"You're contagious, though." She replied. "You don't want to get Piper or Jason sick."

"Well, I guess there's that." He frowned. "Although I'm pretty sure I got the cold from Jason. He'll never admit to it, though."

"Still, you don't want to risk getting either of them sick." Annabeth said.

"What about you?" Percy asked. "I don't want you sick either."

She smiled. "I'm willing to take the risk. You get back in bed, I'll go tell Piper the situation."

"Alright." He smiled weakly once again before Annabeth departed for the Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

"Oh no!" Piper said, frowning sympathetically, after Annabeth had told her the news. "Is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah, Percy will be fine." Annabeth replied. "I'll take care of him until he's feeling better, then we can reschedule the double date. You and Jason go have fun tonight, maybe next week we'll do something all together."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked. "I mean, we could always just stay at camp and wait until-"

"We already have the tickets for tonight," the daughter of Athena pointed out. "I can give mine and Percy's to Leo and Calypso, and you and Jason can just go with them instead."

"Well, okay." Piper finally gave in. "It just won't be the same without you two."

"Yeah, I hate to cancel so last minute, but this really can't be helped." Annabeth frowned. "I'd better get back to Seaweed Brain before he floods the cabin."

The daughter of Aphrodite laughed as Annabeth left the cabin.

* * *

She returned to her boyfriend sprawled out on one of the bunks, looking miserable.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth greeted softly, going over to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I might've been Mrs. O' Leary's chew toy." Percy muttered. "Seriously, I just feel awful."

"Have you taken your temperature?" She asked. He shook his head. "Well, we might as well do that. I might be able to help you a little more if we know."

"Yeah." He coughed, then shifted into a semi sitting position. Annabeth, after locating a thermometer, handed it to him. Percy put it in his mouth.

"So, do you feel like sleeping?" Annabeth asked.

"No' rea'y," Percy tried to say around the thermometer. She took it and frowned. "Is it bad?"

"A hundred degrees." She replied. "Not too bad. So, you don't feel like sleeping, what should we do instead?" He shrugged and offered a tired little smirk.

"What about our own movie night?" Annabeth suggested. "I know that Chiron had this portable DVD player in the big house, and I can bring that and some movies in here."

"That would be fun," Percy replied. "You know, for a being-home-sick kind of activity."

A few minutes later, she'd returned with the portable DVD player and a stack of DVDs, which she set down on his bed.

"Pick one." Annabeth instructed.

"Hmm..." Percy pretended to be deep in thought for a second. "How about _Hercules_ , just for laughs."

* * *

"Agh, the inaccuracies!" Annabeth complained loudly. "Why is Hera portrayed as a loving, caring mother?"

"She's not even his mom." Percy added.

"Hera's character in this movie is literally the opposite of what she's like in real life."

He snorted. "Don't let her hear you say that."

Then, a little while later...

"I'm pretty sure Phil is Coach Hedge." Percy chuckled weakly. "Like, don't even try to tell me that he's not."

"Oh, I bet that Phil is Coach Hedge's inspiration... For everything." Annabeth laughed.

By the end of the movie, Percy had fallen asleep, so Annabeth planted a soft kiss on his forehead, adjusted the blankets around him, fixed the pillow so that it no longer supported his head in a sitting kind of position, and smiled. Percy's black hair was messy- well, messier than usual- and his lips were slightly parted. In sleep, he almost looked a few years younger, like he hadn't been through two wars and all of the drama with the gods. Annabeth brushed some of his hair off of his forehead.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

 **I literally don't even know what to say. xD**

 **review maybe? Suggestions for one-shots?**


End file.
